Mario Kart: Single Dash!
' Mario Kart: Single Dash!' is the first game in the Mario Kart (series) released in 2007 for the Pii. The game has a lot of history-they started working with it in 1610 but finished in the next five hundred years. Game History Starting the Work 1610-1630 Mario Kart: Single ! was started by the Ancient Geeks. After a few years, the Ancient Geeks were finished with this game. However when the Ancient Greeks played this they weren't happy. There were bugs, glitches and stupid jokes. The Ancient Greeks decided to make a better game. They worked for some years until they thought they were done. The Giant "I Forgot to do My Videogame" 1631-1700 When they tried to debug it, the Ancient Greeks only found ONE bug. The Ancient Greeks found that bug at night, so they decided to fix it the next day. However the next day, they all forgot about the game and started working on another game instead. It was a long time the game was forgotten, until an adult and his son were in their basement, cleaning it, when they found the unfinished game (actually finished but with a bug). They immediately took it to the Ancient Greeks who started working on the game again. Everyone asked in the 1700s how the game could have been forgotten for so long, and that some kids who wanted that game in the 1600s were arleady dead, and never got a chance to play that game. The Ancient Greeks were very sorry and started saying dumb excuses like "My Dog ate the Game!" or "I Forgot to do My Videogame" or yeah... Videogame War Sucks Videogames 1702-1900 or something like that During the Videogame War, the whole game was cancelled because of the fear Sonic and Pac-Man fans would kill the Ancient Greeks. However, luckily, the Ancient Greeks were all dead and only the Current, Present Day Greeks were working on the day. During the videogame war, the game was forgotten. However, one Nintendon't worker sneaked in the Nintendo offices, fixed the bug and released the videogame. Thought it might sound like a good thing, in those days releasing Mario, Sonic and Pacman games was considered illegal. The BRBFBI was about to send all the Nintendo people to jail, when they discovered it was Nintendon'ts fault. One Nintendon't worker went to jail and died the same day of his death. The game was only in stores for three hours, and was taken down immediately from stores. WHAT THE? NO RELEASE YET!?!?!?!? 1901-Present Day After the Videogame War, Nintendo decided to make some changes to the game. It took some years and when it looked like the game was about to release, Nintendo sadly found out that the system the game was for was now dead and old. Nintendo totally remade the game and before the day of the release, the Pii was announced. Nintendo decided to make this game for the Pii instead. And so the game was remade again, and after some years it was released. Drivers Each driver has special powers. *Mario: His special power is punching, making other characters heads explode, and stopping their kart for some seconds. *Luigi: Showing off his bad screaming to other characters near. Causes the other characters, to fall of the kart. *Peach: Showing everyone her beauty, and making all characters go buy chocolates for her. *Daisy: Her evilness kills every character... for a few seconds. *Wario: Man, he smells so bad the characters die for hours. *Waluigi: He's so strange that every racer in the front must answer a question. If it is wrong, the racers are dead for two minutes. *Yoshi: Eats a character and he farts so badly the track explodes when he lays the egg. 2 seconds later, the eaten racer must drive the race AGAIN! *Birdo: Let freed her boogers to attack an racer. *Batman:His special power is vomiting bats at characters and give them enfoma, which kills every character for a few seconds. *Sponge Bob:He spits so much water at the characters that the characters die for a week. Unlockables The game has unlockables. This is a list of them Bumpers *Warning: Daisy on the Car *If you hit my kart, I'm farting on your face. *If you can read this, you are too close. *If you can read this, then beware...cliff ahead. *Pimp My Kart. *I don't give a....................................... ..................Mushroom. What? You thought I was going to say something else? *If you see this bumper it means I'm ahead of you. *Ronald McDonald hates you for some reason. *If you lovve Barney, you suck. Characters *Donkey Kong: He shall punch. *King Boo: Makes other characters blind. *Evil Guy: If anybody around him has cupcakes, he kills them. *The Exorcist: Looks scary, and can transform in a bat, so he flies over the race. *Wawario: Regrets his own life. Everyone think that's a pity, so they let him be 1st. *Pinkachu: Electrocutes all racers to make them small for a while. *New Mario: All the racers must dance, so that they don't mind the race for a while. *Donald Duck: He uses a rage, so that fire appears. DON'T TOUCH IT! *PSP: HEAD ASPLODES *Captain Waffles: Uses a caffeine boost.